The Panther Tabaxi
The Panther Tabaxi strolls out behind Skullis' right shoulder being dwarfed by the sturdy Mark who's brutally hauling, by the neck, a Crazy Gnoll on a leash. The Panther Tabaxi can't see past Skullis, so he just hears him roar “We’ve got your challenger” muting the crowd and then going on to speak to the Kenku with a little blue hat in charge of the bets, whilst Mark strides to the center of the crowd where Hardwon Surefoot is standing over One-Eyed Ryan. The small referee Kenku violently shouts “alright! taking bets!” the crowds begin yelling loudly. The regal Stunkbug poorly attempts to intimate Skullis and the crowd, including the Panther Tabaxi until Mark gives him an unforgiving look, explodes into laughter as Skullis pitifully tells Stunkbug “If your friend survives... we’ll talk”. The orc responds sharply as the Panther Tabaxi and Mark take out their drug vials and snort some colored powders as Skullis ignores, displeased. Hardwon intensely battles and hacks away at the Gnoll until the Gnoll stumbles around deficiently, starting to whale. Just as Hardwon seems to disappear, the Gnoll explodes painting the crowd in blood and different colors of arcane. Skullis staggers back into The Panther Tabaxi pushing him into the wall. Skullis grunts angrily getting back to his feet and proceeding to shout “Everbody out!”. The crowds speed-walk out leaving only Hardwon & Stunkbug, Reeva and her right-hand Kenku plus Skullis with the Panther Tabaxi and Mark. There are a couple seconds of inactivity between the seven until Reva and Skullis lock into a tense conversation. Skullis hands over a little pouch of gold to Reeva turning to Hardwon and exclaiming he doesn't like how Hardwon used performance-enhancing drugs. As Stunkgug interjects he's cut off by Skullis who goes on to interrogate his ties with Hardwon. The orc is lost for words, so Skullis gives hand gestures for him to leave, Mark rapidly rears up, stepping forward whilst the panther Tabaxi follows behind. Hardwon states that he answers to no-one except Reeva. Mark quickly grabs a hand full of https://notanotherdndpodcast.wikia.com/wiki/R._Cane#Blue_R._Cane%7Cblue powder from his vile and pats it around his nose and mouth causing a blue cloud to forms as the panther holds his vile to his nose heavily sniffing the red R. Caine. Stunkbug is looking away, so mark raises his axe overhead and brings it down until the panther Tabaxi gets in the way knocking him off his movement causing him to embed it into the ground. The panther runs forward jumping at Stunkbug slamming his claws into Stukbug's chest pulling flesh and an explosion propels them both back (Due to the red R. Caine). Mark, annoyed at the panther Tabaxi for ruing his swing, turns to hit him looking up just to see a giant-axe, unexpectedly, wedging into his chest causing him to screech. When the Panther Tabaxi recovers his eyes now raging with a red glow, he feels ill but he contains it hearing in the background, “Agh!... my name's Mark” followed by "Fuck you, Mark!" the Panther Tabaxi looks up, seeing Stunkbug wobbling back trying to induce sleep to the two Tabaxi, however, the orc’s wound effected him more than he expected causing Stunkbug to lose focus and not achieve the incantation. Skullis runs by the panther, kicking at Stunkbug and trying to sweep his legs but get's blocked by the orc's lance. An ice dagger penetrates deeply into Skullis' back, exploding to splinter in every direction, Mark instinctively covers his eyes, whilst the panther jumps to the ground, evading the ice spikes. Hardwon shouts over at Mark being taken to the ground by Moonshine “sucks for you man, she usually kisses people” as melted brain trickles down the nose of the spaced-out Tabaxi. The Panther Tabaxi looks over at Mark and frantically pours out all the https://notanotherdndpodcast.wikia.com/wiki/R._Cane#Red_R._Cane%7Cred powder in his vial into his palm, smearing it into his nose. He pounces on Hardwon recklessly slashing, the monstrous human reclines back and shoves the over-sized cat away, landing near Stungbug. The panther unsteadily gets up wobbling, clutching at his stomach realizing he can't contain it this time, letting out a prolonged gulp, tail between legs, freaking out. Explodes in a shockwave of colorful arcane energy. Killing a Kenku and hurting Reeva who was hiding behind him, Nothing of the Tabaxi remains. Category:Skullis' Mob Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Tabaxi